Fugitive
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Escapó con su enemiga para proteger a quién cree, es su única y verdadera familia, la decisión para ella no fue fácil ¿Qué más podía hacer? estos son los pensamientos de Cammy después de pelear contra Peter y huir con Juri y Decapre. *Drabble*. Extracto de la versión cinematográfica de SFV, escena de Brasil.


Hola a tod s, aquí estoy compartiendo una vez más una breve historia sobre Cammy en SFV. Quiero aprovechar de dar gracias a quienes dejaron reviews en "Mission complete" y a quienes agregaron mi one shot a sus favoritos. Como dije, tengo muchas ideas, y quiero ir compartiendo de a poco cada una de ellas. Aquí los dejo con mi primer "drabble", y lo pongo en comillas porque no sé qué tan drabble es. Ustedes me dirán ;)

 **Summary:** POV de Cammy después de pelear con Peter y huir con Juri y Decapre.

 **Personaje:** Cammy White.

 **Línea de tiempo:** SFV, A shadow falls, escena en Brasil.

 **Discleimer:** Cammy White y todos los personajes de Street Fighter pertenecen a la franquicia de CAPCOM, yo sólo escribo por amor al arte, por amor a Cammy, y porque mi mente es inquieta. Si no has visto o jugado la versión cinematográfica de SFV, es mejor que no leas, porque esto contiene spoiler al 100%, lo dejo a tu criterio. Notas al final del fic.

* * *

 **Fugitive.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

\- Yo soy…- dudo de mis propias palabras – _yo soy su hermana_ \- es lo que quiero decir, pero no es el lugar apropiado, menos delante de Chun Li y Ken, ellos no comprenderían con las cosas así como están, luchando contra el tiempo, con el siniestro plan de las Lunas Negras pisándonos los talones. Sé que tendré problemas con el alto mando del MI6 por golpear a un policía, desertar con el enemigo, por proteger a un miembro de Shadaloo.

Aun así, mi decisión está tomada. Juri, por alguna razón desconocida y sospechosa, me está dando la posibilidad de escapar, con eso, me convertiré en prófuga de la justicia. Pero no permitiré que Decapre caiga tras las rejas.

Sí, es cierto que colaboró y asesinó a muchos en nombre de Bison y Shadaloo, pero no por voluntad propia. Al igual que yo, fue creada para matar, y no decidir por sí misma, literalmente, es una muñeca a merced de los caprichos de ese monstruo.

Es inocente, al igual que las demás, pero la justicia no está dispuesta a escuchar en este momento, lo sé muy bien. Las dolls son buscadas por todo el mundo para que paguen por sus crímenes. Hasta sacarlas del yugo del control mental de Shadaloo, tendré que violar las reglas que el Coronel Wolfman me inculcó, por el bien de todas esas chicas, a quienes considero mis hermanas, tendré que poner en juego mi vida como agente de Delta Red.

No puedo retroceder, decidí enfrentar mi pasado, conseguiré para ellas lo mismo que alguna vez deseé para mí con todas mis fuerzas. Libertad. Sin importar cuál sea el precio. Rápidamente tomo a mi verdadera hermana entre mis brazos, y subo a la motocicleta de Juri, ahora mi futuro es incierto, espero, mis amigos puedan perdonarme por el camino que elegí. Continuaré mi lucha sola, por ti, Decapre, voy a ayudarte y a las demás, te liberaré de Bison para siempre y entonces, sólo si lo deseas, podremos ser una familia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

* Quería escribir un drabble, pero me salieron en total, sin el título, 334 palabras. En Wikipedia dice que un drabble no debe contener más de 100 palabras, pero que se aceptan escritos entre 100 y 500, así que si se podría considerar como un drabble, no quise acortarlo más, porque encuentro que la historia perdería su esencia.

* Este fic está dedicado con mucho cariño para InatZiggy Stardust, ya que está de cumpleaños, y sé amiga, que disfrutas de las historias fraternales, aquí te dejo esta pequeñita de mis hermanas preferidas, con SS nunca llegué a tener química con ninguna pareja de hermanos xD espero conmover tu kokoro al menos con Cammy y Decapre. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* Hoy no quise agregar notas más técnicas, creo que están de más.

* Espero les haya gustado esta historia, como siempre, si has llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer ;)


End file.
